


A Tattered Scarf

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Mild Angst, Reminiscing, mention of Laferry, mostly hollstein cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a tattered Gryffindor scarf that she refuses to let go of, and Carmilla is curious as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tattered Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Carmilla has sparked a personal harry Potter revival for me after years of hardly paying attention to it, and it inspired this little fic. I'm also rather fond of my own Gryffindor scarf. Comments and critiques are always welcome and appreciated! hope you guys like it :)

Laura Hollis bounced into room 307 one afternoon after class, her honey-brown hair dusted with snowflakes. She bounded over to the windows and threw the curtains open, eliciting a loud, disgruntled groan from the vampire that currently occupied her bed. 

“Carm, it’s snowing!” Laura said excitedly, dropping her bag at the head of her bed.

“I’m well aware, cupcake,” Carmilla grunted, pulling the covers around her tighter. 

Laura flopped down on the bed beside her, still bundled up in her Silas hoodie and her scarf, both now a bit damp, the snow that had dusted her shoulders long since melted. Carmilla peered up at her blearily, frowning. 

“What?” Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re all wet,” Carmilla grumbled as she looked Laura over. Her eyebrows bunched together once she caught sight of Laura’s burgundy and gold striped scarf. “Cupcake, how long have you had that scarf, it looks to be as old as me,”

Laura looked down at it as well. The Gryffindor scarf that was wound around her neck had small stitches in red and gold thread dotted over it, repairing small tears in the fine knitted weave, and some of the tassels were falling apart. Carmilla couldn’t see it at the moment, but there was also a faded light brown stain due to a hot chocolate mishap on the bit that was currently brushing up against the back of Laura’s neck. Laura blushed a bit out of embarrassment. “Um...eight years,”

Carmilla sat up, forcing Laura to do the same. The vampire was dressed in a faded Joan Jett teeshirt, and from what Laura could tell, a pair of red plaid boxers. Her hair was rumpled and her eyeliner was a bit smeared, and Laura thought she looked absolutely adorable. She looked so young in these moments. The vampire stretch and yawned. “And you never had half a mind to buy a new one?”

Laura shrugged, playing with one of the tassels. “No...my mom made it for me for my eleventh birthday,”

Carmilla’s expression softened, and a small smile tugged at her lips. “That’s sweet,” she murmured.

Laura smiled a little. “Yeah...we read the books together and she knew I’d be disappointed when my letter didn’t come,” She laughed a little. “So she made me this. She knitted a lot. Dad still has all the blankets she made, which...is not many. She liked to knit but she also had the attention span of a gnat unless she was really fixated on something....Dad always tells me that I’m like her in that respect.” She smiled a little. “She did smaller projects, mostly. She made dad a hat one year, and a little sweater for me when I was two. It was my last birthday with her, the year she made this, so I...kinda carried it with me everywhere for a long time,” Laura looked down, flicking a tassel back and forth with her thumb. “Dad helped me stitch it up every time a stitch popped out. One time I got it stuck in my locker door in middle school and I almost cried because I thought it was going to rip,” she laughed again, her eyes a bit far away. “I got in trouble a couple times in school for carrying it everywhere,” 

Carmilla watched her with rapt attention, her eyes soft as she watched Laura speak of her mother. Laura had explained to her a few months prior that it had been a car accident that had taken her away. Laura had been in the car with her, but she’d been in the back seat, safe from the brunt of the impact. She’d been in the hospital for a couple days, but it had mostly just been monitoring to make sure there was nothing wrong internally. Her mother, though, had died on impact. 

Laura hadn’t told her a lot of things about her mother yet, but sometimes she’d talk about her. Laura would mention that her mother would have liked something, or she’d tell Carmilla about something they’d do together. Like make hot chocolate. Laura had told her back in october that her and her mother would make hot chocolate nearly every night once it started getting cold out. Her dad would be out chopping wood, and once the hot chocolate was poured into three mugs, Laura would run outside and help him carry the wood in, one log at a time. One time they’d run out and her mother had gone out to the twenty-four hour convenience store in the middle of the night to pick up a box, and a bag of marshmallows.

Laura looked up at Carmilla, her expression not quite sad, but not entirely happy either.  
Carmilla got up wordlessly and set about making two mugs. She filled Laura’s Tardis mug with a packet of milk chocolate, and half a packet of dark chocolate mix. She filled it the rest of the way with milk, stirred it and then put it in the microwave. She did the same with her own, using a packet of milk chocolate and half a packet of dark, filling it halfway with milk, and them halfway with blood. When they were both heated, she added two marshmallows to each. She carried them over to the bed and sat down, handing the Tardis mug to Laura. 

Laura grinned, ducking her head a little as she took the mug. “Thanks, Carm,”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Carmilla smiled softly, lacing her fingers between Laura’s.

Laura was about to say something when suddenly, the door burst open, revealing LaFontaine, dressed in full snow attire. “Hey guys, there’s a big snowball fight about to start down on the quad, you guys wanna come?” They asked excitedly.

Carmilla’s head whipped around, shooting LaF a murderous glare. “Out.” She growled. 

LaFontaine looked slightly startled, but then it transitioned into a look that suggested that they were thinking that they should have expected such a reaction. 

“Carm,” Laura said firmly, nudging the vampire as if to say ‘be nice.’ “Maybe we’ll come down in a bit, okay LaF?”

Carmilla muttered something in german under her breath that earned her a glare from the redhead.

“Sure thing,” They said, smiling again. “See ya later,” they called, closing the door behind them.

Laura lightly smacked Carmilla’s arm and the vampire gave her a look. “What?”

“Would it kill you to be nice once in a while?”

Carmilla scoffed. “Nonsense. I just made you hot chocolate, is that not nice?”

“I mean to my friends,” She gave Carmilla a look and took a sip of her cocoa. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I never promised to like the dimwit squad,”

“Oh, you love them and you know it,” Laura said, “You just don’t want anyone to think it because it'll ruin your ‘creature of the night, I have no feelings’ facade,” 

“Oh, please,” huffed the vampire. 

“Fine, don't admit it,” Laura said, taking another sip. “Guess I’m the only one who gets to see how much of a huge softie you are. Although, you being a giant black cat is a rather giant giveaway,”

Carmilla rolled her eyes again and kissed Laura’s cheek. The little human laughed a little and shook her head, her eyes watching her melting marshmallow float in her cocoa. 

Carmilla was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. “I...I’m sorry about what I said about your scarf. I didn’t know your mother made it,” She said it quietly, studying her mug intently.

“I know, It’s alright,” Laura smiled softly, taking Carmilla’s hand again. 

Carmilla looked up and smiled a little. “Your mother sounds like a beautiful person,” She said, running her thumb in gentle circles over the back of Laura’s hand. “What you told me about her...it sounds like she was a wonderful mother,”

Laura smiled despite the lump in her throat. “She was,” She said softly. She studied Carmilla for a moment, who had gone back to looking at her cocoa. “she would have really loved you,”

Carmilla looked up, rather taken aback. “You think so?” 

Laura nodded. “Of course she would,” She set her cocoa down and leaned into Carmilla, who wrapped an arm around her. “despite everything you’ve gone through, you’re still a wonderful person, Carm. Actually, I think it’s because of everything you’ve gone through. She’d see through your front in two seconds flat and have a blanket around your shoulders and a mug of cocoa in your hands within five minutes of you being in our house. She would insist on her and dad making dinner, but we would help make dessert. She’d hug you, a lot.” Laura smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. Carmilla listened carefully with a smile on her lips. This was the first time Laura had told her so much about her mother at one time, and she wanted to soak up every word. “She was a touchy person. She liked to hug and hold hands. She was a good listener, too.” Laura looked up at the vampire with soft eyes. “She wouldn’t blink at the fact that you’re a vampire. She was the least judge-y person I’ve ever met. If you had come to her, needing to talk, she would sit there and listen all night...” Laura sighed, trailing off for a moment. “And...you’re good to me, and you love me...that alone would have made her love you,”

“I would have very much liked to meet her,” Carmilla whispered, pulling Laura closer. She kissed her head gently.

Laura sniffled a little. “I wish you guys could meet...”

“I suspect we will, someday,” Carmilla said gently.

Laura looked up. “Yeah?”

Carmilla nodded. “And I expect you to introduce us,” she smirked.

Laura laughed softly, snuggling closer to her. “Deal,”

The two sat like that for a while, Carmilla gently running her fingers through Laura’s soft hair, which wasn’t so light anymore since the coming of winter. Laura rubbed soft circles into Carmilla’s bare knee, both of them silent for what felt like a long time.

“Why don’t we see about joining the dimwit snowball fight, hm?” Carmilla said, breaking the silence. 

Laura looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush. It'll cheer you up, come on,”

Carmilla started to get up, but Laura pulled her down again and kissed her gently. “Mm, what was that for?” The vampire murmured. 

Laura smiled. “You’re just...really amazing,” She sighed, kissing Carmilla’s cheek.

“Hmph,” Carmilla chuckled. “Remember that next time I don’t want to share you with the dimwit squad,” 

Laura laughed and got up, tugging on Carmilla hand. “Come on, you lazy vampire, there’s a snowball fight waiting for us,”

Carmilla feigned reluctance for a moment, but eventually rolled out of bed and dressed herself in a pair of jeans, her boots and her leather jacket. Meanwhile, Laura had pulled her boots back on, and had Carmilla’s beanie in her hand. The little human pulled it over Carmilla’s head, momentarily hiding the vampire’s eyes, and eliciting a laugh from both of them. She readjusted it and smoothed Carmilla’s hair out, kissing her nose when she was finished. Carmilla blushed ever so slightly, and kissed her tenderly before pulling away to wind Laura’s scarf around her neck again. 

“Ready?” Carmilla asked, trying and failing to not smile. 

“Ready,” Laura grinned. 

Laura took Carmilla’s hand and pulled her out of their room, and down to the quad where their friends were embroiled in the snowball fight of the century. Well, maybe not the century, but the Zetas are on one end of the quad, the Summers on the other, armed with slingshots and arms made for javelin throwing. What the Zetas lack in aim, they make up for in volume. Perry is standing by LaFontaine, handing them snowball after meticulously crafted snowball, Danny is barking orders at the Summers, and Kirsch is yelping as he tries to dodge Danny’s precisely aimed snowballs. Carmilla leaps onto Danny’s back to distract her, giving Kirsch an advantage, purely to piss Danny off. Danny catches a snowball in the face, which makes Carmilla scream with laughter. Laura runs after Carmilla, leaping behind the snow wall the Summers have made, and dropping to her knees to make a snowball. Her mother would have loved all of them, Laura thinks, her wonderful little band of misfits. Laura misses her terribly, but she doesn’t feel so far away when the cocoa is hot and the snow is falling and that tattered old scarf is around her neck.


End file.
